Wrong of Destiny
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Takdir yang menyedihkan menunggu kirito, disamping itu asuna terus menjaga jarak dengan kirito dan terus memperhatikannya.
1. Chapter 1

_Wrong of Destiny_

Burung-burung berkicau disertai ayam berkokok yang menandakan pagi hari sudah tiba tanpa disadari kirito pun terbangun, jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 dan seperti dikejar hantu kirito langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Dan didalam kamar mandi kirito bergumam dan berbicara sendiri seperti sedang kesambet.

"Jam 6 jam 6 jam 6 terus, seandainya aku bisa mengubah apapun sesuai keinginanku sendiri mungkin jadwal masuk sekolah aku ubah menjadi jam 9 hhahahaha" (/)

Seperti biasa setelah mandi kirito bersiap-siap ke sekolah dengan memakai beberapa aksesoris tidak lupa jam berwarna hitam yang dihadiahkan oleh ayahnya yang sudah meninggal dikenakan di tangan kanannya.

Sebelum ke sekolah kirito berpamitan dengan ibunya

"Bu aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya." senyuman kirito menemani perkataan kepada ibunya tersebut dan ibunya menjawab

"Iya yang serius kalau belajar hati-hati di jalan ya kirito."

Tanpa berbasa-basi kirito langsung menuju ke sekolah dengan menaiki sepeda kesayangannya dan sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya melalui headset yang dipasang di kedua telinganya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, batin kirito."

Dari belakang kirito terlihat seorang gadis yang akan menghampirinya, gadis tersebut sangat cantik, kulit putih dengan rambut berwarna hitam lurus dan gadis tersebut bernama asuna.

"Hei kirito, selamat pagi! Asuna menepuk bahu kirito dari belakang" spontan kirito pun terkaget luar biasa.

"Haaa! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku! Dengan wajah sedikit marah dan menatap wajah asuna.

"Maaf-maaf aku hanya bercanda" raut wajah asuna pun berubah derastis dari tersenyum riang menjadi super cemberut.

"Haik-haik aku maafin senyum dulu dong." kirito lalu menggoda asuna dengan menggelitiki pinggangnya dan asuna pun tertawa dan tersenyum lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Sudah-sudah hahahaha,berhenti-berhenti, aku menyerah aku menyerah.

Mendengar bell berbunyi mereka berdua langsung menuju ke kelas. Tidak lama setelah itu Ibu guru pun masuk kelas.

Kelas 2 A

"Pagi anak-anak" ibu guru pun menyapa semua murid yang berada di kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi bu! Jawab para murid penuh semangat terkecuali kirito yang terlihat malas dan tidak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran.

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran bahasa jepang buka halaman 51" ucap ibu guru dengan semangat.

"Hmmm pagi-pagi begini sudah dapet pelajaran yang ngebosenin, Hoamm…. mendingan tidur saja"

gumam kirito sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja." setelah beberapa saat.

Kirito! Teriaak ibu guru yang terlihat kesal dan marah karena melihat kirito yang tidak memperhatikannya.

(Gldak-gldak )Haikk, kirito pun terkaget dan tidak sengaja berkata sesuatu yang lucu.

Hahahaha semua teman-teman kirito pun menertawakannya

"Baca halaman 52! Ibu guru pun masih terlihat kesal dan marah terhadap kirito.

"Rasain tuh kirito siapa juga yang ngizinin kamu tidur di kelas." ejek salah satu murid.

Dengan sedikit kesal kirito pun mulai membaca.

"Pak hiro sudah meran-" disaat kirito membaca bu guru pun langsung menyela.

"Baca yang keras!

" Iya-ya bu" kirito pun menjawab dengan malu-malu karena semua temannya melihat kearahnya

Bell pun berbunyi, Dengan mata bercahaya kirito pun berkata inilah penyelamatku dan dari dekat terlihat salah satu murid yang menghampiri kirito.

"Kau kenapa kirito"? Dengan sedikit bingung karena melihat kirito senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ohh Klein? Betsu nii" sambil masih tersenyum dengan aneh dan menakutkan.

" Ayo kita ke kantin perutku sudah berteriak-teriak nih ingin memakan sesautu yang mengenyangkan"

Keduanya pun langsung berjalan menuju ke kantin….. lalu… Brakk rupanya kirito menabrak seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" Ucap kirito sedikit khawatir.

" I-yya aku tidak apa-apa" gadis tersebut menjawab sambil tersipu malu.

Kirito ditabrak oleh seorang gadis dia satu kelas dengannya dia bernama Suguha. Dia sangat populer di sekolah bisa di bilang dia Bidadari yang tinggal di bumi dan jatuh dari surga bukan hanya itu saja dia juga sangat pintar dia termasuk 10 murid terbaik di tokyo. Tentu saja di tingkat SMA.

"Aku permisi dulu" kata gadis tersebut dengan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kirito.

" Oke hati-hati kalau berjalan" sambil tersenyum manis dan sedikit senang.

"Hei kirito kau beruntung sekali" ucap klein dengan iri

" Ha? Nande?" kirito menjawab dengan sedikit bingung bercampur ingin tahu.

"Kau baru bicara dengan murid terbaik digenerasi ini"

"Benarkah bagus kalau begitu" dengan perasaan biasa aja.

Sampai di kantin kirito dan klein tampak menikmati makan siang mereka. Lalu dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang yang meributkan sesuatu..

"Kelihatannya ada yang ngeributin kamu tuh kirito"

"Biarin saja." ucap kirito sambil sesekali memakan makanannya, mending makan aja Aemmm ehmmm Oishi." dengan perasaan senang.

"Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini, huh capeknya sambil mengusap keringat di keningnya dengan tangan kanannya, tiba-tiba asuna datang "kirito maukah kau pulang bersamaku? dengan ekspresi sedikit malu. Hmmmm kirito berpikir sejenak dan bilang kepada asuna…

"Bagaimana apakah kau mau kirito? Asuna sedikit takut jika kirito menolak ajakannya dan terlihat wajah memerahnya .

"Kenapa dengan wajahnya? Terlihat manis tidak melainkan manis sekali!? Batin kirito dan setelah itu "emmmmmm tentu saja aku sangat mau hehe." terlihat senyuman kirito yang mengarah kepada asuna sentak membuat asuna sangat bahagia. "T-terima kasih kirito dengan agak canggung."

"Asuna? bisakah kau menungguku di depan aku ada urusan sebentar, em baiklah asuna pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kirito di lain hal, "kenapa asuna mendadak berubah seperti itu? Ini sangat aneh tidak seperti biasanya."

.

.

"M-maaf membuatmu menunggu lama asuna? Dengan menghela nafas seperti habis berlari, asuna langsung menanggapinya" tidak masalah tidak terlalu lama kok, sore ja ikoo!

Tadai mas! Hari ini begitu melelahkan, setelah masuk rumah kirito langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan dalam batinnya "asuna nampak berbeda hari ini, kenapa?

Mungkinkah!?

Kirito nampak bingung dan tiba-tiba saja hpnya berbunyi dengan sedikit kaget kirito mengambil hpnya dan dibuka pesan yang ada di hpnya itu, "Dari asuna!? Apa isinya?

**.**

"Aku masih bingung? Kirito meletakkan seluruh tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk dari caranya menghela nafas dia sedang kelelahan sesaat setelah itu hpnya berbunyi dan kirito mengambilnya. "Dari asuna ? apa isinya lalu kirito memencet tombol "ok" dan…

**From: Asuna**

Kirito, bisakah kita bertemu nanti malam?

**From: Kirito**

Tentu saja

**From: Asuna**

Aku tunggu jam 7 ditempat seperti biasanya.

**From: Kirito**

Baiklah!

"Aku jadi semakin bingung nih, jangan-jangan asuna menyukaiku? Tidak-tidak, tidak mungkin itu terjadi, tapi kalau itu terjadi begaimana!?ahhh tenang-tenang semuanya akan baik-baik saja " kirito terlihat gugup dan sangat kebingungan wajahnya selalu memerah dan seperti berpikiran aneh setelah itu..

.

.

Jam 6 kah? Hmmm aku ketiduran rupanya, sambil menguap lalu kirito beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi" sebaiknya aku mandi dulu yosh!

"Bu! Aku keluar dulu aku ada janji sama temanku ucap kirito dengan terburu-buru.

"Baiklah hati-hati ya!

Berjalan di tempat sepi ditemani rembulan yang bersinar indah dan tidak terasa kirito sampai ditempat tujuan untuk bertemu dengan asuna tempat tersebut adalah taman dari jauh terlihat asuna sudah sampai disana dia berdiri sambil menunggu kirito dan setelah itu kirito pun menyapa asuna.

"Hey asuna! Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama ucap kirito."

"Y-ya tidak masalah balas asuna tersenyum."

"Entah mengapa malam ini asuna terlihat lebih cantik apalagi ini adalah malam yang indah ditemani dengan cahaya rembulan kecantikannya semakin sempurna batin kirito kagum."

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu kirito? Wajah asuna memerah."

"Betsunii, langsung ke intinya aja ada apa asuna? sampai ingin bertemu denganku disini? Kelihatannya ini sangat penting." tanya kirito.

"So danne, sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini kirito, aku tidak tahu yang aku lakukan ini salah/benar namun aku akan tetap mencobanya, aku ingin kepastian darimu. Ucap asuna sedikit gelisah"

"Apa yang kau maksud?

"Watashi sukidesu (Aku menyukaimu) Asuna langsung berteriak dan mengatakan hal sebenarnya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Benarkah? Terpasang raut wajah kaget dari kirito"

"Benar. Jawab asuna tegas" sejak saat itu aku masih mengingatnya…

**2 tahun yang lalu**

Hari ini adalah upacara pembukaan untuk siswa-siswi baru sekolah menengah atas "aku harus semangat! teriak asuna dalam batinnya"

"Inikah!? Sugoi! dari luar terlihat sangat keren ucap asuna terkagum" lalu asuna berjalan masuk menuju gerbang sekolah senyumannya terlihat jelas dari wajahnya menandakan dia sangat senang akan tetapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama dari kejauhan terlihat orang-orang yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dari matanya terlihat mereka akan berbuat jahat..

"Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti seperti itu? Batin asuna ketakutan setelah itu..

.

.

.

Upacara pembukaannya telah berakhir dan saat asuna akan keluar gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba saja

Byuuurr….

Dari belakang asuna, terlihat senpai-senpai (Kakak kelas) yang sedang mengerjai asuna "Gomenasaai kamu jadi basah maafkan aku ya ucap salah satu senpai dengan nada jahat" dan di dalam batinnya hahahaha aku sangat senang bisa mengerjai anak-anak baru ini." Asuna hanya bisa terdiam dan meratapinya, Terlihat wajah puas dari senpai-senpai itu di lain sisi…

Dari kejauhan terlihat anak laki-laki, dia bertinggi sekitar 165 cm, rambutnya hitam lurus, dan dia cukup tampan tetapi wajahnya terlihat sangat marah karena dia melihat kejadian tersebut dan langsung saja dia menghampiri mereka.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!? Cepat minta maaf kepadanya ucapnya marah."

"Ada siswa laki-laki rupanya manisnya jawab salah satu senpai dengan nada menggoda lalu salah satu senpai lagi menyela dan mengatakan..

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Kami siswi disini selalu melakukan tradisi ini.

"Hmm apa maksudmu? balasnya tegas

"Saat aku pertama kali masuk sekolah ini aku juga dikerjai oleh senpai-senpai disini, mereka menakutkan aku sangat takut pada hari itu, wajah mereka terlihat menyeramkan dan salah satu dari mereka mengatakan..

"inilah tradisi sekolah ini dulu aku juga mengalami hal yang kau alami sekarang jika kau mau membalaskan dendammu balaskan ke siswi-siswi baru disini kau akan merasakan kepuasan tersendiri"

"Lalu aku pun melakukannya dan sekarang aku sangat puas!? benar yang mereka katakan ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Minta maaflah kepadanya atau aku akan… lelaki tersebut menggepalkan tangannya dan menarik baju senpai ke atas"

"Haaa? kau akan memukulku? Kau kan terkena hukuman!

"Aku tidak peduli! melakukan hal tersebut hanya akan menambah penderitaan diantara kalian dan pada akhirnya akan timbul perpecahan, Meminta maaflah! Tegasnya."

"Dari matanya? dia tidak main-main mengapa dia sampai seperti ini diakan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali batin senpai sedikit ketakutan."

"Wakata-wakata, aku akan minta maaf tambahnya"

Lalu dia menjulurkan tangannya kepada asuna dan "aku minta maaf atas tindakanku ini."

"Haaa? apa kau serius misaki!? Teriak salah satu senpai.

"Maukah kau memaafkanku?

"Tentu saja, tidak masalah kok balas asuna tersenyum."

"Sebelum kami pergi aku mau bertanya? Namamu siapa?

"Namaku asuna ucap asuna tersenyum lagi"

"Baiklah asuna, kami pergi dulu, selamat tinggal! Asuna hanya membalas dengan senyuman"

"Jadi namamu asuna ya? Aku kirito , sambil memperkenalkan diri kirito menjulurkan tangannya dan asuna pun menjabat tangan kirito.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu dan terima kasih telah menolongku ucap asuna dengan wajah memerah dan sejak saat itu mereka menjadi teman dekat."

.

.

.

"Kirito? Sampai sekarang perasaanku terhadapmu tidak berubah, aku menunggu cukup lama untuk ini tapi kamu tidak menanggapi sedikitpun perasaanku aku lelah menunggu dan memutuskan untuk berterus terang dan sekarang aku akan bertanya apakah kau juga menyukaiku? "ucap asuna tegas

"Sokka? Aku akan menjawabnya

**To be continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu menunggu, sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku sangat takut untuk mengungkapkannya, dan yang paling aku takutkan jika aku mengungkapkannya dan kau menolakku, bisa jadi aku akan kehilanganmu."

Kirito mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya kepada asuna dan asuna sangat bahagia mendengarnya dan tanpa di sadari asuna meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan dan langsung memeluk kirito.

Yokata.. kamu juga menyukaiku aku sangat senang kirito pun juga menangis layaknya laki-laki yang cengeng air matanya terus mengalir dan menetes di pundak asuna, cup-cup-cup sudah diam, asuna tersenyum kepada kirito dan kirito pun membalasnya kemudian tangan asuna menggegam tangan kirito dengan erat sambil membawa kirito pergi, ayo kita pergi kirito, ha-haikk

Keesokan harinya…

Hmmmm sokka? aku dan asuna menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang, ini pertama kalinya aku mempunyai kekasih, semoga berjalan dengan lancar.. gumam kirito ketika bangun dari tidur lelapnya matanya setengah terbuka, sebaiknya aku bergegas.

Ohayou kirito, dengan wajah memerah asuna mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada kirito, dan kirito pun menjawabnya O-ohayou asuna, senyuman mereka menambah kesejukan angin di pagi hari, disaat itu ada seseorang yang sedang mengamati mereka berdua. Ohh rupanya mereka sudah menjalin hubungan hmmm ini menarik.

Kirito dan asuna pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas,

Inilah pasangan paling romantis di kelas kita sambutlah mereka kirito dan asuna! Seisi kelas pun dilanda keributan yang luar biasa,

Dalam hati asuna "ada apa ini!? Kirito dan asuna pun tampak malu-malu dan setelah itu ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka dan "Gomenasai , maaf ya hehehe ucap momoka yang lain dan tak bukan adalah teman dekat asuna, "aku sudah menduganya pasti ini perbuatanmu" gumam asuna kesal, yah tidak masalah lagi pula ini sudah terjadi, benarkan asuna? Ucap kirito seakan-akan dia menyukai jika hubungan mereka diketahui oleh orang lain. Hmm baiklah "aku maafkan balas asuna kepada momoka".

Haah kirito menghela nafas dan duduk dibangkunya, Hey kirito kenapa kau mendahuluiku? Tanya klein.

Apa maksudmu?

kamu sudah mempunyai kekasih sedangkan aku belum kenapa kau tega melakukannya."

haah kirito menghela nafas lagi dan berkata "aku hanya beruntung."

" kamu beruntung bisa menjadikan asuna kekasihmu, asuna itu sangat manis dan dia cukup populer."gumam klein

" yahh mau bagaimana lagi kita (kirito & asuna) mempunyai perasaan yang sama balas kirito tersenyum dan suatu saat kau akan menemukannya sendiri jika waktunya sudah tiba." tambah kirito.

Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik yosh aku akan mendukung hubunganmu!

Teriak klein kencang, seisi kelas pun melihat mereka. Kirito pun hanya tersenyum begitu pun juga asuna yang terlihat tersenyum mendengar perkataan klein.

Akhirnya jam makan siang batin kirito senang, lalu asuna datang menghampiri kirito, hey? Ucap asuna

"ada apa? balas kirito, ayo kita makan bersama ajak asuna tersenyum, lalu kirito pun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan dalam hatinya berkata mana mungkin aku menolaknya dengan senyumannya itu semua lelaki pun bisa takluk memang aku benar-benar beruntung.

Kirito? Kenapa melamun?

Hmm i-itu aku beruntung bisa memilikimu jawab kirito tersenyum asuna pun membalasnya aku juga dengan wajah memerah dan sedikit malu, sudah ah langsung saja!? Dengan memegang tangan kirito dan menariknya keluar, iya-iya dan kirito pun tampak senang.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang dan sejuk mereka duduk dengan santai dan cuaca yang cerah pun menambah kesejukan suasana tersebut dan…

"Nih aku bawa bekal buat kamu." ucap asuna malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Kau membuatnya sendiri? Balas kirito antusias oke biar aku coba dulu..

.

.

"emmm sangat enak, masakanmu sangat enak asuna." ucap kirito tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah mendengar perkataan kirito asuna pun terlihat bahagia.

"Nee asuna? Suatu saat nanti kau akan bisa menjadi istri yang baik." kata kirito tersenyum.

Wajah memerah dan mengeluarkan uap di kedua telinganya seperti kereta uap yang berjalan cepat itulah tanggapan asuna.

"Kenapa asuna? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? lalu asuna pun langsung memeluk kirito dan berkata benarkah? Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik dan tanpa disadari asuna pun terharu dan menetaskan air mata.

Lalu kirito pun menjawabnya benar kamu akan menjadi istri yang baik untukku sambil memegang tangan asuna.

Aku mencintaimu,

aku juga mencintaimu.

Dari ke jauhan ada yang melihat mereka, jadi kirito sudah mempunyai kekasih ya? Aku tidak terkejut tapi tidak semudah itu, ucap suguha dengan sorotan mata yang tajam.

…

Di saat matahari mulai terbenam itu menandakan malam hari akan tiba, bulan dan bintang yang bersinar diatas sana, keindahan yang sangat menajubkan tetapi keindahan itu tidak bertahan lama setelah awan menutupinya, semua orang pasti tahu akan hal itu dan pastinya aku juga tahu dan ketika saat itu tiba dia menghampiriku dengan senyuman yang manis seakan-akan keindahannya sama dengan bintang dan bulan yang bersinar sebelum ditutupi oleh awan itu betapa bahagianya aku sehingga aku ingin menghilangkan awan itu dan pergi terbang bersamanya kearah bulan dan bintang yang indah di atas sana.

…

Malam yang indah? Kirito sedang mengamati langit jam menunjukan pukul 21.00 di temani secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa biscuit dia menikmati malamnya. Jadi suaminya ya? Ahh itu masih lama jangan berpikiran macam-macam tetapi apakah dia benar-benar serius akan hal ini kalau dia serius aku akan menjawab keseriusannya dan membahagiakannya." batin kirito serius.

Baiklah waktunya tidur, selamat malam my moon..

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di rumah asuna, terlihat wajah asuna memerah yang sedang memikirkan hal tadi siang.

Jadi istrinya? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka sekarang aku bisa mewujudkannya impianku menikahinya dan membahagiakannya karena aku sangat mencintainya ucap asuna dalam batinnya, besok kita akan bertemu lagi kirito, aku tidak sabar untuk besok, baiklah aku akan segera tidur.

Selamat malam my star.

.

.

"Selamat pagi ibu ucap kirito tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi kirito uh-uhuk ." ibu kirito menjawab sambil batuk-batuk.

"kenapa ibu? Batuk ibu terlihat parah ayo kita ke dokter." ucap kirito panik."

"ibu tidak apa-apa ini sudah biasa balas ibu tersenyum cepat kamu berangkat nanti bisa terlambat."

"benar nih? Tidak apa-apa, ya sudah kalau begitu aku berangkat ya."

"Selamat jalan…..

Sampai di sekolah kirito pun berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan nampak cemas dengan ibunya, semoga ibu baik-baik saja." batin kirito sambil berdoa.

"Selamat pagi kirito ucap asuna tersenyum manis".

"Pagi asuna balas kirito lesu".

"Ada apa kirito? Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada masalah kok balas kirito dengan tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu adalah senyum palsu, berjalan menuju kelas berduaan dan bergandengan tangan.

"Seperti biasa ya? Pagi hari dipenuhi dengan cinta ucap adik kelas mereka bisa dibilang dia adalah adik asuna.

"hei yui! kamu ini!? Hehe kirito hanya tertawa mendengar mereka berdua.

Di dalam kelas guru sedang membicarakan sesuatu, "Hari ini kita akan mengadakan pemilihan ketua kelas dan wakilnya yang baru, sebelum itu ketua kelas yang sebelumnya yaitu suguha kinerjanya cukup bagus dan dapat diandalkan akan tetapi setiap pergantian semester kita harus memilih ketua dan wakil kelas yang baru sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah oleh karena itu,kita akan melakukan voting untuk pemilihan kali ini, tulis nama di kertas yang sudah disediakan dan masukkan ke kotak yang berada di depan papan tulis.

"Aku sih tidak peduli tentang hal ini." batin kirito.

"Hey kirito,apa kau tertarik menjadi ketua kelas tanya klein."

"Tentu saja tidak! Jawab kirito tegas.

"Oke baiklah aku akan memilihmu hehe." balas klein.

"hoi tunggu!-

"Baiklah ini sudah semuanya lakukan penghitungannya sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat….

.

.

Semuanya menatap papan tulis dengan mata bingung dan kaget dan kirito pun juga melihat hasil voting yang pemilihannya sudah dilakukan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini?

"Jadi ini hasilnya aku tidak terkejut dia kan cukup populer dan keren, ucap murid laki-laki yang berbicara dengan temannya.

"Ini hasilnya, ini sudah pasti semuanya pun juga menyetujuinya.

**Ketua kelas : Chitanda Suguha**

**Wakil ketua kelas :Kirigaya Kirito**

Jam istirahat siang..

"Ahh kenapa hasilnya seperti ini aku kan tidak mau menjadi wakil kelas, ucap kirito kesal."

"Ini kan bagus kirito, kamu pasti bisa! semangat ya! Kata asuna dengan nada menyemangati."

"Apa benar kamu tidak apa-apa? aku kan berpasangan dengannya, balas kirito."

"Yah pastikan jangan macam-macam oke? Asuna terlihat mengancam.

"Tiba-tiba klein menghampiri mereka dangan terburu-buru, ki-kirito ada telpon untukmu, katanya penting."

Kirito pun langsung menuju ruang guru dan menerima telponnya,

"Halo, ada apa ya? Ucap kirito".

"Ibumu sekarang berada di rumah sakit".

"APAA!?

**To be continue….**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tidak mungkin!? Setelah mendengar itu kirito langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit dengan raut wajah yang panik dan khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa kepada ibunya, setelah keluar dari ruang guru kirito bertemu asuna.

"Ada apa kirito? Tanya asuna cemas".

"Tidak ada apa-apa maaf aku tidak ada waktu." Kirito meninggalkan asuna begitu saja dan berlari keluar sekolah.

Melihat itu asuna pun terlihat cemberut dan khawatir "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa batin asuna cemas."

Tiba di depan rumah sakit kirito langsung berlari dan terlihat semakin panik lalu dia menanyakan kamar dimana tempat ibunya dirawat.

"Permisi saya mau Tanya kamar nama pasien ini dimana ya." Tanya kirito tidak sabaran.

"Oh ini kamar nomer 56." Jawabnya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Kamar 56 ya ? tidak jauh dari sini, ini dia." Tanpa pikir panjang kirito langsung membuka pintu kamar, apa kamu baik-baik saja ibu!? Tanya kirito cemas."

"Ibu baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, apa kamu meninggalkannya begitu saja.?

"Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan ibu, apa ibu tahu aku sangat khawatir, ibu adalah satu-satunya yang aku punya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan ibu setelah aku kehilangan ayah." jawab kirito sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Jangan khawatir kirito ibu akan baik-baik saja ini tidak parah." jawab ibu tersenyum.

"Baiklah ibu harus istirahat yang cukup, kali ini ibu nurut ya." Selamat tidur bu.

Ibu kirito pun langsung memejamkan matanya pada saat memejamkan matanya ibu kirito berkata "jangan sampai kirito tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Batinnya

Lalu kirito duduk di kursi yang berada di sebalah ibunya, "bagaimana ini bisa terjadi batin kirito. Kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu "aku masuk ya." rupanya orang itu adalah orang yang membawa ibu kirito ke rumah sakit melainkan tetangga dekat kirito namanya namii san.

"Ohh kirito kamu disini ya? Tanya nami san.

"Jadi anda yang membawa ibu saya kesini, terima kasih banyak." Balas kirito.

"Tidak masalah, aku kan teman ibumu sejak kecil jadi jika terjadi apa-apa aku harus membantu begitu pun juga ibumu jika aku dalam keadaan sulit ibumu lah yang selalu menolongku jadi ini adalah hal biasa jadi jangan dipikirkan." Ucap nami san berterus terang.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? Tanya kirito.

"Begini tadi aku habis membeli beberapa buah-buahan dari supermarket dan aku membelinya kebanyakan jadi aku berpikir untuk memberikannya kepada ibumu dan saat aku masuk rumah tidak ada siapapun tetapi saat aku melihat ke dapur ,ibumu sudah tergeletak pingsan aku pun langsung panik dan menelpon rumah sakit begitulah ceritanya." Balas nami san.

Kemudian suster pun datang dan berbicara "sebaiknya anda keluar dulu biar pasien bisa beristirahat agar beliau cepat sembuh dan dapat melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa."

"Kami mengerti." Balas kirito dan namii san kompak.

"Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke sekolah biar aku yang menjaga ibumu." Ucap namii san

"T-tapi

"Jangan khawatir ibumu akan baik-baik saja, lagipula ibumu juga tidak akan senang jika kamu membolos seperti ini." Lanjut namii san.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih banyak namii san." Balas kirito.

(Apa kita harus terus menyembunyikankannya mora san)

Kirito pun bergegas ke sekolah pada saat menuju ke sekolah kirito mendapat pesan dari asuna "pesan dari asuna..

**From asuna:**

**Apa kamu baik-baik saja**

**From kirito:**

**Iya, aku baik-baik saja**

Di lain tempat tepatnya di sekolah entah apa yang mengganggunya asuna terlihat memikirkan sesuatu lalu klein datang dan berkata "aku yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa percayalah jangan cemas dia orang yang kuat." ucap klein.

"Kamu benar klein." balas asuna dengan wajah murung.

"Ayolah jangan murung seperti itu, sebentar lagi kirito akan kesini." Tegas klein sok keren lihat kirito sudah kembali."

Tanpa berpikir panjang asuna pun berlari ke arah kirito dan memeluknya "apa yang terjadi? aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap asuna.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, aku akan menceritakannya nanti." balas kirito tanpa ekspresi.

Di belakang mereka berdua terlihat klein dengan wajah irinya "enak sekali kirito di peluk sama asuna aku juga ingin." Batin klein merengek.

Di lain tempat di rumah sakit..

"Kamu tidur sangat nyenyak ya mora." Ucap namii san tersenyum sambil memegang tangannya dan hal aneh pun terjadi, "kenapa detak nadinya berhenti lalu namii san pun memeriksa detak jantungnya. Kenapa ini!? Dengan wajah yang tidak percaya namii berkata "Mora san….. sudah meninggal. Tidak mungkin, Lalu namii san memanggil dokter dan kemudian dokter pun memeriksanya.

"Ada apa dengan mora dokter? Tanya namii san cemas.

Dokter pun hanya menggelengkan kepala yang berarti ibu kirito sudah meninggal dan tidak bisa diselamatkan.

"Mendengar perkataan tersebut namii san pun takut "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya kepada dia." Dia pasti akan syok sekali jika tahu hal ini tapi ini adalah kenyataan aku harus memberitahunya aku akan menelponnya sekarang…

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kirito? Katakanlah padaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." ucap asuna penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ibuku masuk rumah sakit". balas kirito singkat.

Asuna pun terkejut dan memeluk kirito,"maafkanku karena aku tidak memikirkn perasaanmu kirito, yang aku katakan hanya menjadi pikiran buatmu, jadi maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu meminya maaf kau tidak salah apa-apa, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku hanya ingin kau berada di dekatku." Balas kirito sambil melepas pelukan asuna dan menyentuh pipi kanan asuna.

Asuna pun terharu dengan perkataan kirito dan melakukan apa saja untuk kirito, "Iya pasti akan kupastikan aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu selamanya, aku mencintaimu kirito". Ucap asuna tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di matanya.

Sore itu adalah hari yang indah dengan matahari terbenam di ufuk barat menambah keindahan tersebut dan pada waktu itu mereka berdua sedang berada di taman yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka untuk pertama kali .

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak kesini? Tanya asuna tersenyum.

"Benar, tempat ini kan tempat dimana kamu menembakku asuna hehe." Balas kirito menggoda.

"Ahh kau ini sela asuna tertawa sambil mendorong kirito ,memang benar apa yang kamu katakan tapi itu sudah lama, asal kau tahu kita sudah ½ tahun pacaran."

"Wahh lumayan lama juga aku tidak menyangka kamu menghitungnya haha." Balas kirito tertawa.

Mereka pun menikmati waktu berduaan kirito pun melupakan sejenak pikirannya atas ibunya yang masuk rumah sakit, tertawa dan bercanda bersama mereka pun saling menatap dan diam sejenak kedua jantung mereka berdekup dengan kencang dan wajah mereka pun mulai memerah tanpa disadari bibir mereka pun saling mendekat dan akhirnya mereka berciuman suasana taman pun menjadi hening dan suasana itu adalah suasana yang paling indah bagi mereka berdua.

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku berciuman." ucap asuna malu.

"Benarkah?aku juga baru pertama kali merasakannya."

Asuna pun memeluk kirito lagi dan mengucapkan "terima kasih kirito aku bahagia menjadi kekasihmu."

"Aku juga berterima kasih, kamu telah menjadi kekasih yang terbaik untukku aku percaya kamu akan menjadi istriku suatu saat nanti." ucap kirito.

"Ahh jangan menggodaku kirito!

"Kenapa wajahmu sangat merah asuna, ada apa? apa kamu demam." Tanya kirito cemas

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengetahuinya? Berbicara seperti itu dengan wajah yang sangat keren." Balas asuna menggrutu.

"Hm? Apa kamu mengatakan sesuatu asuna?

"Bukan apa-apa ayo kita pulang sudah mulai malam nii."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Mereka berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan senyuman mereka pun tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka, setelah itu sampai di rumah asuna.

"Akhirnya sampai ucap kirito sambil menghela nafas."

"Apa kamu mau mampir dulu kirito? Tanya asuna

"Tidak, terima kasih aku harus menunggu ibuku sekarang dia pasti sudah menungguku." Balas kirito tersenyum.

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan ya."

"Wakarimasta, ja ne, kirito pun melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menuju ke rumah sakit. "Pasti ibuku sudah menungguku nih, aku harus cepat." Batin kirito.

"Aku senang hari ini bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya, dan aku tidak menyangka kita berdua benar-benar berciuman,ini untuk pertama kalinya buatku dan rasanya ******,pantas saja semua orang suka dengan berciuman sekarang aku sudah mengerti". Batin kirito sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Lalu dari kantong celananya terdengar nada dering, kirito pun memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya dan mengambil hpnya "dari namii san kah? Moshi-moshi? Iya? Iya? Tidak apa-apa? jadi beritahukan aku!? Apa!? tidak mungkin!

**To be continue…**


	4. Chapter 4

Kirito mengangkat telponnya dan "Moshi-moshi? Ada apa namii san?

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Iya? Balas kirito singkat."

"Tolong tenang dan dengarkan aku baik-baik."

"Iya, aku akan tenang, jadi beritahu aku?

"I-ibumu telah dinyatakan meninggal hari ini, maafkan aku.

"Tidak mungkin, kirito pun terkejut dan hpnya pun jatuh ke tanah meninggalkan suara namii san halo kirito? Apa kau mendengarku?

"Tidak mungkin, sekarang aku tidak punya siapa-siapa." kirito pun menangis seperti layaknya bayi yang baru lahir dengan perasaan yang hancur kirito langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku!? Ini adalah **takdir yang salah**. sesampainya di rumah sakit, Ibu-ibu, apa kau mendengarku, bangunlah, hikz hikz hikz, kirito menangis dengan sangat kerasnya sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Tenanglah kirito? Ucap namii san sambil menenangkan kirito.

"Tenanglah ibumu juga tidak menginginkan ini, ini takdir dari beliau." Tambah dokter.

Kirito masih tetap menangisi ibunya, air matanya menetes dan mengalir dengan derasnya ke wajah ibunya.

Semuanya hanya melihat kirito dengan merasa kasihan dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan kirito..

.

.

**Pemakaman umum**

"Ibuku di makamkan disini kah? Bersebelahan dengan ayahku, aku harus mengendalikan emosiku, ini adalah kenyataan dan aku harus menerimanya, aku harus berpikir lebih jernih dari sekarang pasti ibuku juga tidak mau melihatku menangis terus, batin kirito sambil meratapi makam ibunya."

Dan asuna berdiri disamping kirito sambil memegang tangan kirito dengan erat, saat asuna mengetahui ibu kirito telah meninggal, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan kirito, dia hanya memikirkan perasaan kirito yang sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi, yang kirito tahu dia hanya mempunyai kakek dan nenek yang tinggal di Osaka.

Teman-teman kirito dan orang-orang yang mengenal ibu kirito sudah meninggalkan makam ibu kirito sambil mengucapkan belasungkawa, mendengar perkataan orang-orang itu kirito pun menangis karena teringat kenangan-kenangan bersama ibunya..

**Tahun 2006 kirito berusia 8 tahun**

"Yeee kita akan pergi ke pantai bersama ya bu? Ayah? Tanya kirito riang.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah tidak sabar kirito? Balas ibunya tersenyum.

"Ayah akan membawamu ke pantai kirito, jadi bersiap-siaplah." Tambah ayah dengan menggendong dan mengayunkan kirito kesana-sini. Kirito pun tertawa senang.

"Pantai pantai pantai dimana kau berada? aku ingin bermain ditempatmu." nyanyian kirito kecil mengiringi perjalanannya ke pantai. Ayah ibu kirito hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya tersebut.

"Nah kirito inilah yang disebut pantai, pasir putih luas yang membentang mengelilingi pulau dan menjadi perbatasan antara daratan dan lautan." Ucap ayah kirito

"Sugoi-sugoi, liat ayah ibu, pasir ini halus dan putih, sssh airnya juga sangat asin, dan disini banyak ikan kecil-kecil yang berenang-renang mungkin aku akan menangkapnya dan membawanya pulang hehehe."

"Hahahaha, itu bagus kirito ayo kita tangkap bersama-sama." Balas ayahnya.

"Kochi-kochi oka san,aku mendapatkannya tetapi ini bukan ikan,ikannya susah ditangkap jadi aku ambil ini." Ucap kirito

" hmm? Bintang laut? Indahnya." balas ibunya. Lalu kirito memberikan bintang laut itu kepada ibunya

"Ini untukmu oka san." Ucap kirito tersenyum

"Untukku? Arigatou kau anak yang baik kirito kun." Balas ibunya tersenyum.

Mereka pun menikmati waktu liburan mereka…

.

.

"Entah kenapa jika aku ingat kenangan bersama ibu dan ayah,rasanya aku ingin menangis dan aku sangat merindukan masa-masa itu dan berharap bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu." batin kirito sambil melihat langit asuna masih tetap menggegam tangan kirito dengan eratnya.

Lalu dari belakang terlihat namii san yang menghampiri kirito dan dia berkata sesuatu..

"Kirito? Aku akan memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kirito hanya melihat kearah namii san dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebenarnya ibumu mengidap penyakit jantung, maaf aku baru bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Ucap namii san.

Kirito hanya menatapnya seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Baiklah aku sudah menyampaikannya aku juga sangat terpukul saat mora meninggal, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ucap namii san sambil meninggalkan kirito dan asuna.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucap asuna

"Maaf asuna kau bisa pulang duluan,aku masih ingin disini." Balas kirito

"Baiklah, aku juga akan disini aku akan menemanimu."

"Kau sungguh keras kepala ya,asuna? Balas kirito sedikit tersenyum.

"Wakata-wakata,baiklah kita pulang aku akan selalu mengunjungi kalian, ibu ayah."

Asuna pun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan kirito sambil berjalan keluar pemakaman..

"Kasihan sekali kirito, di saat seperti ini aku harus lebih memerhatikannya." batin asuna.

Kehidupan terkadang memang menyakitkan tetapi di dalam hal yang menyakitkan itu pasti terdapat hal yang menyenangkan jika kita berusaha untuk menggapainya mungkin kita akan mendapat hal yang belum pernah kita rasakan yaitu kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

"Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu kirito? Tanya asuna.

"Hmm, tentu saja." Balas kirito

Sesampainya mereka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah kirito, saat itu hari sudah mulai gelap..

"Hari sudah mulai gelap lebih baik kamu mandi terlebih dahulu, kamar mandinya ada disana sisakan air panasnya ya." Ucap kirito tersenyum

"Ha-haik balas asuna dengan muka memerah."

Keduanya pun selesai mandi dan asuna menyiapkan makan malam untuk kirito, dengan penuh cinta & kasih sayang.

"Kirito!? Suara asuna yang lemah dan lembut memanggil-memanggil nama kirito, kirito pun menjawabnya,ya? Aku akan segera turun.

"Aku membuatkanmu makan malam ini special untukmu." Ucap asuna tersenyum

"Wah kelihatannya enak, aku makan ya mm aem, hmm oishi,seperti biasa masakanmu sangat enak asuna."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan kirito, aku senang jika kamu menyukai masakanku." Balas asuna dengan wajah merahnya yang sangat manis.

"Terimia kasih asuna, kamu benar-benar gadis yang aku impikan sejak lama, aku beruntung memilikimu." Kata kirito tersenyum, senyumannya pun juga manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sangat senang jika kamu senang, aku akan selalu berdiri disampingmu apapun yang terjadi, balas asuna.

"Aku punya satu permintaan asuna?

"Apa itu? balas asuna

"Peluk aku…

Lalu asuna langsung memeluk kirito dengan eratnya dan kirito juga memeluk asuna dengan eratnya dan mereka berdua tidak melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saat itu cinta mereka bertambah kuat.

"Ja aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang?

Keesokan harinya…

"Tidak ada yang menyiapkan sarapan, sokka? ibuku sudah meninggal,yosh aku harus bisa!

Setibanya di sekolah..

Kirito masuk kelas dan semuanya pun melihat kearahnya tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa kirito langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya, tanpa di sadari kirito, semua orang yang berada di kelas telah membicarakannya, terkecuali suguha tiba-tiba dia menghampiri kirito dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ano ne kirito kun, aku minta maaf aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ibumu, tenang saja akau akan menghiburmu tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Ucap suguha polos.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan aku." Balas kirito tersenyum manis.

"Sokka? jika ada apa-apa beritahu aku, kau tahu? Kita berpasangan sebagai wakil kelas dan tentu saja hal lain juga." sambil berjlan meninggalkan kirito.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya." Ucap kirito dalam batinnya.

Lalu klein menghampiri kirito, dengan perasaan sedih dan terharu klein mencoba menyemangati kirito.

"Tetap semangat kirito! Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan membantumu." Ucap klein sedih

"hehehe, terima kasih klein kau memang sahabat yang terbaik." Balas kirito tersenyum.

Wajah klein pun memerah

"Apa-apaan kau klein, dengan wajah memerh seperti itu seperti seorang perempuan." Ejek kirito

"Aku hanya terharu, untuk pertama kalinya kau menyebutku seperti itu."

"Itu bukan hal yang penting klein."

"Akhirnya sudah selesai, waktunya pulang hari ini aku tidak berbicara banyak dengan asuna, ada apa dengannya? Mungkin nanti aku akan sms dia."

**From kirito : asuna? Apakah ada yang mengganggumu?**

**From asuna: Jangan perdulikan aku, aku tidak apa-apa.**

**From kirito:Sokka? jika terjadi apa-apa, coba beritahu aku siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu.**

**From asuna : jangan perdulikan aku**.

"Mengapa asuna begitu berbeda dari biasanya? Memang aku salah apa? aku tidak mengerti." Batin kirito kecewa.

**Di rumah asuna…**

"Mana mungkin aku bisa memberitahunya, tadi pagi dia terlihat berbicara dengan suguha, apa yang dia bicarakan sampai-sampai seakrab itu? gumam asuna kesal.

**To be continue..**


	5. Chapter 5

Aneh sekali dia tidak memperhatikanku, asuna?

Mereka berdua memikirkan satu sama lain di tempat yang berbeda jam menunjukkan pukul 23.00, asuna dan kirito pun mulai tertidur heningnya malam semakin menambah lelapnya tidur mereka.

"Itukan kirito!? Kenapa dia berada di tempat seperti ini? Batin asuna di pinggir jalan yang sepi dan ditengahnya terdapat kabut yang sangat tebal.

"Tunggu kirito! Teriak asuna. Teriakan asuna tidak dipedulikan oleh kirito dan perlahan-lahan kirito berjalan menjauh dari asuna lalu asuna mengejar kirito nafasnya terengah-engah berlari dengan keadaan panik dan kepanikan itu menimbulkan air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya sambil mengatakan.

"Kamu dimana kirito?

Dari kejauhan terlihat kirito berdiri disebrang jalan tempat asuna berada dengan tatapan yang tajam kirito berjalan mendekat menuju ke arah asuna, asuna pun terlihat senang dan tersenyum sesampainya ditengah jalan tiba-tiba dari arah kiri kirito melesat kencang sebuah mobil dan menabrak kirito.

Brukkk..

Senyuman asuna menjadi kesedihan yang luar biasa tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari menuju kirito yang di penuhi darah sambil menyangga kepala kirito dan mengangkatnya asuna menangis dengan keras.

Kirito!

Teriakan itu pun membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang dialaminya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan berkeringat asuna pun sangat takut dan merasa khawatir dengan keadaan kirito.

"Mimpi yang sangat buruk? Aku sangat takut? Kirito? Batin asuna sesaat dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan dia pun langsung menghubungi kirito . . . . . . . . .

"Moshi-moshi sapa asuna."

"Ada apa asuna? Jawab kirito.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa mendengarkan suaramu." Balas asuna lega

"Hmm? Pagi-pagi kau sudah aneh asuna, bahkan kemarin kau juga tidak memperhatikanku."

"Haaa?! benar juga aku kan sedang kesal dengan kirito." batin asuna

"Kemarin kamu terlihat berbeda asuna? Kenapa?

"mungkin perasaanmu saja kirito."

"Sokka? sampai ketemu di sekolah." Ucap kirito.

"Okke balas asuna senang."

"Apakah aku harus menceritakan mimpi ini kepada kirito ya?

**Di sekolah…**

Kirito sedang duduk dengan santai sambil menunggu jam masuk tiba lalu suguha datang menghampiri kirito.

"Kirito? Kita ada tugas kelas dari wali kelas." Ucap suguha.

"Hmm? Ada apa?

"Mudah saja kita disuruh agar memperketat kedisplinan kelas." Balas suguha.

"Aku sudah menjaga kedisiplinan kelas dengan baik kok, apa masih kurang?

"Kurasa begitu."

"Wakata, aku akan melakukannya." Balas kirito

**1 Minggu kemudian**..

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, ucap suguha tersenyum."

"Iya sama-sama balas kirito tersenyum."

"Sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang aku keluar dulu, ja ucap kirito."

Kirito berjalan menuju tempat biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya, di bawah pohon sudah terlihat asuna yang sedang menunggu kirito

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu." Sapa kirito.

"Hmm? Apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik? Kelihatannya kau menikmati waktumu dengannya." Balas asuna sdikit kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?

"Ahh,kenapa kau tidak mengeti-mengerti! Balas asuna kesal.

"Karena kau tidak bicara jujur apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Benar juga? tapi kenapa harus aku yang bicara!." Ucap asuna marah dan wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Ohhh! Sokka? pasti kamu cemburukan? Hehe balas kirito menggoda."

"Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya!

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?

"Iya benar, jadi jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu aku akan percaya denganmu, ucap asuna tersenyum."

Lalu kirito membalasnya dengan senyumannya.

"Ano, kirito?

"hmm? Apa?

"Eto nanti bisakah kamu temani aku berbelanja? Dengan wajah memerah asuna pun mengajak kencan kirito."

"Aku sih mau-mau aja, tetapi aku ada pekerjaan paruh waktu uuupss keceplosan."

"Haa!? Kamu bekerja paruh waktu kirito!? Balas asuna kaget."

"I-iya aku bekerja di sebuah restoran, bayarannya sih lumayan buat keperluan sehari-hari."

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku!? Aku bisa membantumu ucap asuna cemas."

"Oleh karena itu alasannya aku tidak bisa bilang padamu, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu!."

"T-tapi!?

"Tenang saja aku masih bisa mengatasi ini, jika aku sudah tidak mampu aku akan meminta bantuanmu, karena kamu adalah satu-satunya yang aku miliki sekarang balas kirito tersenyum."

Asuna hanya terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah nanti setelah selesai aku akan memberitahumu ne? ucap kirito tersenyum lagi."

"Wakarimasta, aku akan menunggu pesan darimu balas asuna senang."

**Sore harinya….**

Waktunya berangkat kerja ucap kirito dengan penuh semangat

"Apa yang anda pesan nona? Saya merekomondasikan menu ini namanya chicken on corn, ini adalah menu baru disini, saya jamim anda akan menyukainya."

"Baiklah jika anda yang merekomondasikannya aku yakin makanan ini pasti enak jawab nona dengan wajah memerah karena melihat ketampanan dari kirito."

"Terima kasih tolong tunggu sebentar."

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"Nona, makanan anda sudah siap silahkan dinikmati."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Kerja yang bagus kirito kun, ucap kepala koki di restoran tersebut dengan nada memuji."

"Terima kasih."

"Wahhh akhirnya selesai juga aku akan memberitahu asuna."

**From kirito : asuna? Aku bisa menemanimu sekarang**

**From asuna : Benarkah? **

**From kirito : iya**

**From asuna : Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap**

**From kirito : aku akan menunggumu di dekat stasiun**

**From asuna : Aku mengerti.**

"Maaf menunggu lama kirito dari jauh terlihat asuna yang berteriak-teriak dan berlarimenuju arah kirito."

"Tidak apa-apa asuna balas kirito tersenyum."

Sore ja ikoo!

Kencan mereka pun dimulai…

"Pertama aku akan mengajakmu ke sini!?ucap asuna dengan senangnya."

"Hmm? Toko baju hei-hei ini kan!? tidak aku sangka inikan toko baju buat perempuan, kenapa aku harus masuk kesini!?

"Bisa pilihkan aku yang paling cocok kirito? Ucap asuna dengan tersenyum."

"Kenapa harus aku asuna?

"Sokka? kamu tidak mau ya? Dengan wajah yang sedih."

Kemudian mereka berdua pun menikmati moment-moment di toko baju khusus perempuan kecuali kirito yang terlihat malu-malu karena dilihat oleh banyak pengunjung disana.

"Yahh aku rasa ini bagus, pilihanmu sangat sesuai kirito,arigatou selanjutnya aku ingin ke tempat ini."

"Tempat hiburan ya? Kalau ini aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana! Ucap asuna dengan semangat."

Kali ini mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati waktu berdua mereka, kirito dan asuna pun terlihat senang dan bahagia senyuman mereka tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka permainan demi permainan telah mereka mainkan waktu pun telah berlalu cukuplama dan mereka berdua pun merasa lapar.

"Kirito? Aku sudah mulai lapar ucap asuna."

"Aku juga mungkin kita harus makan terlebih dahulu balas kirito."

"Okee aku pilihkan restoran yang tepat untuk kita berdua kata asuna dengan penuh antusias."

**Beberapa saat kemudian….**

"Korewa!?

"Benar, makanan disini sangat enak dan pelayannya pun sangat ramah dan sopan."

"Inikan restoran tempatku bekerja batin kirito, terpaksa deh aku ikutin kemauan dia."

"Se-selamat datang tuan dan nona, kirito! Sapa salah satu pelayanan di restoran itu."

"Hehehe kirito pun hanya tertawa malu."

"Kirito? Kau mengenalnya kirito? Tanya asuna dengan penasaran."

"Sebenarnya ini adalah tempatku bekerja balas kirito dengan sedikit gugup."

"Haaa? asuna pun terkejut."

Keduanya pun duduk dikursi yang sudah di sediakan lalu salah satu pelayan pun mendatangi mereka.

"Jadi ini pacarmu kirito Tanya pelayan itu dengan berbisik."

"i-iya balas kirito dengan gagap."

"Sugoii cantik sekali pacarmu kirito!

Asuna yang mendengarnya pun merasa malu dan canggung.

"Jadi apa yang akan anda pesan tuan dan nona?

Sesudah makan mereka pun keluar dari restoran (sampai jumpa lagi teriak kepala koki dari pintu restoran)

"Ahh kenyangnya hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, ini semua berkat dirimu kirito hehehe ucap asuna dengan melompat dan berlari kesana-sini."

"Jangan berlari-lari asuna nanti bisa terjatuh balas kirito sedikit khawatir karena mereka berada di pinggir jalan raya yang dipenuhi oleh mobil yang lalu lalang."

"Tidak apa-apa kirito, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Asuna pun tida memperdulikan perkataan kirito dan hal itu pun terjadi…

Tiba-tiba dari arah kanan melesat kencang sebuah mobil yang akan menabrak asuna…..

Awas asuna!

Kirito pun langsung berlari menuju asuna,asuna hanya memandangi mobil yang akan menabraknya tanpa bisa bergarak sedikit pun.

**Bruakkk**

Mata asuna pun terpejam dan terbuka lagi dan baru di sadari darah mengucur deras dari tubuh kirito asuna hanya bisa melihat dan ketakutan…..

Tidakkk! Kirito!

Di depan matanya terbaring tubuh kirito yang dipenuhi darah dan tidak berdaya setelah itu semua orang berkerumun dan salah satu dari mereka memanggil ambulance dan polisi.

Police Line, garis polisi pun di pasang di TKP wajah senang yang sebelumnya memancar dari wajah asuna pun menjadi tangisan dan kehancuran baginya…

**To be continue….**


	6. Chapter 6 end

Air matanya mengalir dengan deras dari kedua matanya seakan-akan dia tidak mempercayai kejadian tersebut, memang ini adalah takdir yang salah…

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Semua ini salahku! Jika aku mendengar perkataannya semua ini tidak akan terjadi, pasti sekarang dia baik-baik saja."

Asuna menyesali kejadian yang menimpa kirito tersebut, dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sekarang asuna berada di rumah sakit dan kirito sedang dirawat intensif di rumah sakit itu, lalu beberapa saat kemudian orang tua asuna datang.

"Dimana yui? Tanya asuna."

"Dia sudah tidur balas ibunya singkat lalu..."

"Asuna? Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Tanya mamanya sambil memegang pundak asuna dengan cemasnya."

"Aku baik-baik saja, t-tapi k-kirito hikz hikz hikz, balas asuna dengan menangis dan memeluk mamanya."

"Tenang lah semuanya akan baik-baik saja papa dan mama sudah menyuruh dokter untuk menyelamatkan kirito, sela papa asuna dengan mengelus-elus rambut asuna."

"Benarkah? tapi ini semua salahku, dia menyelamatkanku dari mobil itu jika aku mendengarkan perkataannya dia pasti-

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Teriak papanya."

"Jangan menangis seperti anak kecil sekarang yang terbaik adalah mendoakan keselamatannya untuk itulah kamu ada disini papa merestui hubunganmu dengan kirito walaupun dia sudah tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu namun dia adalah anak yang baik dan papa percaya kirito bisa membahagiakan anak kesayangan papa, jadi rawat dan jagalah dia sampai dia sembuh dan dapat beraktivitas seperti biasanya, janjilah kepada papa, asuna?."

"Baiklah papa, aku janji akan melakukannya dan aku melakukannya bukan karena papa tetapi memang aku ingin karena aku sangat sangat mencintainya! Balas asuna dengan tegas."

Setelah itu dokter keluar dari kamar perawatan kirito dan berbicara kepada papa asuna, dokter mengatakan…

"Dia mengalami luka parah di bagian kaki terutama pada pergelangan kakinya dan mengalami patah tulang, serta di bagian kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang keras sehingga mengakibatkan pendarahan tetapi syukurlah luka di bagian kepalanya tidak terlalu serius dan tidak membahayakan bagi dirinya ucap dokter berterus terang kepada papa asuna."

"Yokata, tetapi apakah dia masih bisa berjalan dokter? Tanya papa asuna."

"Emmm mengenai itu saya belum tahu akan tetapi yang pasti adalah dia harus melakukan operasi pada kakinya yang patah."

"Wakata, jadi kapan operasi akan dimulai dokter?

"Mungkin 2-3 hari kedepan baru kita mulai operasinya balas dokter."

"Terima kasih banyak dokter, saya mohon selamatkanlah kirito ucap papa asuna dengan memohon kepada dokter tersebut agar dapat membuat kirito bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya."

"Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik balas dokter singkat."

Kemudian papa asuna menceritakannya kepada mama asuna dan asuna, mendengar perkataan papa asuna, asuna pun terkejut dan menetaskan air matanya lagi.

"Tenang saja asuna, dokter akan melakukan yang terbaik ucap mama asuna sambil menenangkan asuna."

"Iya, aku percaya kirito akan baik-baik saja balas asuna singkat."

Kemudian asuna masuk kamar perawatan kirito..

"Maafkan aku kirito? Ucap asuna sambil duduk di samping kirito." lalu kirito pun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan berkata sesuatu kepada asuna.

"Yokata kamu baik-baik saja asuna ucap kirito sambil menyentuh pipi asuna yang berada dalam jangkauannya."

Asuna pun sedikit terkejut

"Kirito? Kamu sudah sadar? aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi balas asuna sambil menangis dengan kencang dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas perut kirito."

"Haik-haik balas kirito dengan tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambut asuna."

Tangisan asuna pun semakin menjadi-jadi dan kirito hanya tersenyum dan berkata…..

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu karena kau adalah calon istri yang terbaik untukku."

"Aku sangat bahagia kau mengulangi perkataan itu lagi kirito, mendengar kata-kata itu bagaikan mimpi yang akan menjadi nyata, tapi yang terpenting adalah kesembuhanmu, aku akan selalu menjaga dan merawatmu kirito balas asuna tersenyum."

"TERIMA KASIH ASUNA."

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu kirito ucap asuna."

"Mungkin itu akan lebih baik, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak asuna balas kirito."

**Keesokan harinya….**

**Di sekolah….**

"Aku dengar kirito masuk rumah sakit ucap momoka kepada klein."

"Haa!?kenapa?aku baru tahu tentang ini!? Balas klein terkejut."

"Aku juga baru saja diberitahu oleh yui, adik asuna."

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu? tanya klein dengan nada penasaran."

"Katanya yui, kirito mengalami kecelakaan di pinggir jalan kemarin malam balas momoka."

"Apakah ini alasannya asuna tidak masuk hari ini?

"Mungkin saja, kirito sudah tidak mempunyai sanak saudara meskipun punya, tempat tinggal mereka jauh dari Tokyo balas momoka."

"Wakata, sebaiknya kita jenguk kirito usul klein"

Lalu suguha datang dan menyela..

"Oh kalian akan menjenguk kirito ya? Ikoo ikoo teriak suguha."

"Yosh kita sudah sepakat, waktunya habis pulang sekolah, kita langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat kirito dirawat."

"OKEE! teriak suguha dan momoka.

**Di rumah sakit…**

"Aaaaa enak kan? Ucap asuna yang sedang menyuapi kekasihnya kirito."

"Hmm oishi, masakanmu memang yang terbaik hehe balas kirito tersenyum."

"Maaf merepotkanmu asuna? Ucap kirito."

"Kamu bicara apa!? jangan berkata seperti itu lagi aku tidak merasa direpoti/apa, justru sebaliknya aku sangat senang bisa menjaga dan merawatmu."

Kirito hanya tersenyum kepada asuna... setelah itu

**Dok dok dok**

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar kirito

"Aku akan membukanya tunggu sebentar ya ucap asuna."

"Iya balas kirito tersenyum."

Asuna pun membukakan pintu dan diluar kamar sudah berdiri klein,momoka dan suguha.

"Konnichiwa!, Yo, ucap momoka dan klein kepada asuna."

"Konnichiwa ohh klein, momoka dan s-suguha ya? Silahkan masuk."

"Jangan terlalu sopan asuna seperti di rumah sendiri aja hehe balas klein dengan nada mengejek."

"Jadi apakah kamu baik-baik saja kirito? Ucap suguha."

"Hmm, aku baik-baik saja tidak usah khawatir aku akan segera masuk sekolah agar dapat menjalankan tugas lagi."

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesembuhanmu kirito jangan terlalu memaksakan diri soal tugas itu serahkan kepadaku balas suguha sedikit khawatir."

"Ini kami membawakan buah-buahan tadi saat perjalanan kesini kami mampir terlebih dahulu di toko buah ambilah,ucap momoka."

"Arigatou balas asuna."

"Kalian sudah seperti pasangan suami-istri ya? ucap klein mengejek."

"Tunggu bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan!? Balas asuna dengan wajah memerah."

Mereka semua pun tertawa bersama….

Kirito pun hanya tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela yang berada di samping kanannya dan menatap langit biru yang tidak berawan..,

"Apakah ini takdir yang salah? Kurasa tidak ini adalah takdir yang benar dan keyakinan itu sudah menjadi kenyataan bahwa sekarang kehidupan yang menyakitkan itu di dalamnya terdapat hal yang menyenangkan jika kita bisa menggapainya dan berusaha meraihnya, jadi ini adalah maksud dari kata-kata itu ya? Sekarang aku mengerti di dunia ini tidak ada takdir yang salah jika ada pasti kita salah mengartikan/tidak mau berusaha menemukan kebahagiaan yang kita impikan selama ini.

**1 bulan setelah operasi…**

"Hari ini diadakan test untuk kelulusan kelas 3, aku sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah kira-kira hampir 1 bulan penuh, catatan yang diberikan oleh suguha itu semoga saja dapat membantuku batin kirito ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan menggunakan alat bantu berjalan berupa tongkat dan dibantu asuna di sebelahnya, tetapi tentu saja wanita yang sekarang berjalan di sampingku adalah segalanya bagiku aku sangat beruntung memilikinya hontonii yokata…

Dan akhirnya setelah lulus aku memutuskan untuk pergi menemui nenek dan kakekku yang berada di Osaka dan Asuna pun melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya di universitas terbaik di Tokyo tapi kami masih sering berhubungan melalui sms/email dan hal itu pun berjalan sampai sekarang….

**-End-**


End file.
